


flower child beautiful child i'm in your zone

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kind of angst, kind of fluff, kind of unrequited love, sorry i was listening to drake and frank ocean, they're smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they smoke and fuck and it's not supposed to be an 'in love' thing, harry isn't so sure niall's following that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower child beautiful child i'm in your zone

**Author's Note:**

> one of the shortest things i've written and posted. it's not much but i was in kind of a slump for one of my original stories so i was like 'how about a lil fan fiction to help me out' so here we are. title is from from time by drake.

Niall and Harry always do this, hide out in the other’s hotel room after a concert when the relative buzz of just performing in front of thousands no millions is still thrumming under their bones. Niall has the weed this time so Harry’s in his room, sitting on the carpeted floor with Niall’s bony shoulder pressed up against his.

Drake is flooding out of Niall’s speakers and Harry is watching Niall’s nimble fingers roll the blunt, he’s gotten so experienced and honestly Harry would be worried if he hadn’t. Niall and Harry aren’t as obvious as Zayn and Louis with their habits probably because Niall and Harry aren’t smoking for others or even each other really, just for themselves, the feeling they get, and plus the company is always nice.

Niall is wearing a very thin white t-shirt and Harry can’t help but to admire the freckles on his white almost translucent skin and the dip of his collarbone, Niall’s all sorts of pretty and Harry wants to touch so he does, his fingers grazing Niall’s shoulders softly. Niall looks up at him and giggles,

“Eager, are we?” Even though Harry is more eager for the boy than the drug he nods anyway. Harry lights Niall’s blunt and he watches Niall take a large hit and then lets his hands curl around Harry’s neck until he’s pressing their lips together softly and letting the  smoke curl into Harry’s lungs. When Niall pulls away he’s grinning all triumphant like as if he knows what he does to Harry’s insides.

Harry thinks Niall is impossibly sexy ‘cause Niall’s got the whole innocent thing down to a science but he isn’t, not at all not when he presses his face into Harry’s fly and sucks him off like that’s what he was meant to do and most definitely not when he sits on Harry’s dick and is just fucking gagging for it.

Niall’s magnetic and Harry can’t get enough of him.

They take turns taking hits and blowing the smoke into each other’s mouth until Harry’s got the perfect high going. Niall’s feet are on his lap and Harry’s hands are massaging them and he can’t stop thinking about how fucking gorgeous Niall looks, how gorgeous he looks now staring at Harry and how gorgeous he looks when they’re in concert.

Harry doesn’t particularly think he’s in love with Niall but he does love him, loves his limbs and loves the sex and loves how warm Niall feels under him or on top of him and next to him, loves how Niall always smells like soap and ginger.

Suddenly Niall is pulling his feet away and crawling towards Harry until his thighs are bracketing Harry’s legs and his arm is around Harry’s neck. His eyes look too blue to even be real and he looks like the best thing Harry’s ever seen in his life, looks so good Harry wants to fucking devour him whole. It’s really scary what Niall does to him.

“Pay attention to me.” Niall says reaching down and biting Harry softly on the neck right on that spot that makes Harry’s toes curl.

“Fuck.” He hisses and Niall giggles into his neck,

“You smell good.” Niall says and Harry curls his hands around Niall’s slim waist,

“I want you.”

Niall pulls away from his neck and looks at him for a bit before pressing his lips to Harry’s, he lets his mouth fall open so Harry can get better access. Harry changes their position until Niall is on his back with his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist and Harry is looking down at him, all soft and comfortable looking.

Niall is smiling up at him all fuzzy like and it kind of scares him because Niall’s been looking at him like that a lot lately like when they’re doing this or when they’re in concert and it makes him wonder what’s going on in Niall’s head. But he doesn’t want to dwell on it, doesn’t want to make things complicated cause they aren’t cause he likes fucking Niall and he likes Niall but he doesn’t… he doesn’t want that with Niall.

And he thought Niall didn’t want that either but he isn’t so sure.

He kisses Niall again so he doesn’t feel guilty, thinks about how soft Niall’s hands are around his dick and how good Niall feels. And when he ends up falling asleep he tries his hardest to convince himself the ‘i love you’ Niall whispered when he was sure Harry was out of it was platonic. It has to be.


End file.
